Teen Titans Unlimited
by VendettaBlood-Orchid
Summary: When a new titan arrives, he bring's some friend's. And some of them can hold a grudge.
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titan Unlimited.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own Kyzon Kyroe Montcalm, and Kutenmaruu Azerath.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter:1 Enter the Perverted Pretty Boy.**

All the Teen Titans were sitting in the living room when the alarm beeped.

"It's...Jinx?" Robin said confused. "Jinx? She isn't with the Hive Five?" asked BeastBoy. "No...she's not hmmmm...well let's go!" Robin and the rest of the team followed him.

"Can we take the T-Car?" asked Cyborg, looking hopefull. "No, it's not that far away, cmon!" yelled Robin as they ran to the spot of the crime.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they got there, though, they saw that Jinx was battling a teenage boy. "Azerath Kabaetrion Metro!" yelled the teenage boy as his eye's glowed white like

Raven's do. Jinx screamed as the dark energy closed in around her and slammed her into the wall. She got up and ran away. "Awww, running away already? YA BIG

CHICKEN BWAK!" yelled the boy. He then stopped yelling and turned around to see the Teen Titan's. He had long black hair in a braid, and a purple shaped half moon

birthmark on his forehead. In the middle of the half moon there was a chakra like Raven's. He also had green eye's and he was wearing a short sleeve white shirt under a

short sleeve black overshirt. He also had baggy blue faded jeans, and white shoes. He also was a little taller than StarFire. "COUSIN! HEY ALFRED!" He yelled at Robin. All the Teen Titan's looked

confused. "Hey Kyzon! How are ya!" Robin yelled out to him. "Robin, who is this boy and why does he call you Alfred?" asked a confused StarFire. Kyzon ran over to them

them really fast. He bear hugged Robin. "'cough' It's nice to see 'cough' you to." sputtered Robin. Kyzon let him go and looked at the rest of the team.

"Hiya," he said brightly, "I'm Kyzon!" he smiled. "Guy's this is my cousin, Kyzon." Robin said. "Nice to meet you, Kyzon." said Cyborg as he held out a hand. Kyzon took

it and kinda crushed it. "Oh sorry, don't know my own strength hehe." Kyzon said, laughing slightly. BeastBoy ran up to him. "You must be BeastBoy, how are ya?" Kyzon

asked as he ruffled bb's hair. "I'm good ahaha!" laughed BB. "Kyzon this is StarFire and Raven." said Robin. Kyzon looked at StarFire. "Ohhhh so your StarFire...well

Robin sure was right...you are a beauty." he said while she hugged him, crushingly. Robin and StarFire blushed as Kyzon, Cyborg and BB started to laugh. Kyzon then

looked at Raven. "Hi Raven." he said while smiling brightly. "Hi" she said with no emotion. Kyzon was about to question the no emotion thing when Robin interrupted. "So

Kyzon, what are you doing here?" "Oh just wanted to see my cousin...and the beauty beside you hehehe." said Kyzon gesturing to StarFire and smiling brightly.

StarFire blushed and looked away. Kyzon looked around the city, "So this is the city you protect...hmm...okay then, I'm bored." He said as bright as ever.

"Dude, you haven't even seen anything yet..and your bored?" asked Cyborg. "Yeah...i bore easily...hehehe." said Kyzon. "hey...who's that?" asked Kyzon pointing behind

the Titan's. They all looked around to see Slade standing on a hill. "SLADE!" yelled Robin. "Now now Robin...you shouldn't yell in front of your cousin, it's rude." said

Slade coldly. "Titan's GO!" yelled Robin. Slade immediantly started attacking. Kyzon seem's to be holding a popcorn bag and watching the fight.

"HEY WE COULD USE SOME HELP!" Robin yelled to Kyzon. "Oh sorry!" Kyzon summoned a staff from nowhere and struck Slade dead-on on the side of the face.

"Ah...so the runt of the litter fights now?" said Slade as he grabbed onto Kyzon's staff. "Azerath Kabaetrion Metro!" Kyzon yelled and dark energy enclosed Slade.

"ANNECIO!" Yelled Kyzon as he plunged his staff into the ground, eye's blazing white. "AHHHHH!" screamed Slade as the dark energy exploded around him and

threw him at a nearby city building. Kyzon's eye's stopped glowing and he looked over at Slade. "Hey...hey...get up sleepy!" He yelled. Robin went over to him to find that

it was just a Slade robot. "That was Dark Magic, wasn't it?" Raven asked Kyzon accusingly. "Well...uh..yeah. That's all Arella would teach me." he said as he went over to

Robin. "Ohhh ROBBY POO!" yelled a shrill voice. Robin cringed and looked over at Kitten. Kyzon looked to, and looked Kitten up and down. He watched her walk over

to Robin and flirt with him. "Oh out of Jail already Kitten?" asked Raven. Kitten just ignored her. Kyzon couldn't control himself and he grabbed Kitten's ass.

"AHHH WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Kitten shrilly. Kyzon looked away real fast laughing. "Ahehehehe..ahem...well uh nice to meet you...Kitten, was it?" he asked

innocently. She turned around to look at him. He smiled brightly at her a she offered a hand and he grabbed it and kissed it charmingly. Kitten blushed and looked away.

Kyzon smiled a little evily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, this is the T-Tower." said Robin as they stepped inside.

"Whoaaaa...cool" said Kyzon as he looked around. "I saw the way you fought, Kyzon, You wanna be apart of the Team?" asked Robin.

"You bet!" Kyzon said brightly and he took the communicator, it played the soundtrack.

"I'll show you your room Kyzon." offered BB. "Please,call me Kyroe." he said politely as they walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Computer's and Cousins?

**Chapter:2 Computer's and Cousins?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyzon was already up and made breakfast for the Titan's when they got up.

They sat down and he placed their breakfast in front of them. For Cyborg, eggs, sausage, and bacon. StarFire, some Tameranian food.

Robin, pancakes. Raven Herbal tea, and some toast if she was hungry. And for BB some Tofu eggs. "Sweet! Tofu." said BB, as he wolfed it down, literatly.

Raven sipped her Herbal tea and found it really good, but she'd never say that. She had her suspicions(sp?) about him. He just seemed so...perfect. Wait..did she just think that?

Nahh. Raven was snapped out of her thoughts when Robin asked Kyzon if he wanted to play Volleyball.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titan's walked across the roof and were seperated into teams.

Robin, Kyzon and Cyborg, on one team, BB Star and Raven on the other. Raven would just meditate until the ball went near her and she'd just whip it over the net.

Kyzon started the game. He hit the ball clear over the net toward's BB. he hit it back in form of an Ape. Robin hit it next. Starfire hit it and unfortunately it hit Kyzon in the

nose. "Whoa...your stronger than you look hehehe." said Kyzon brightly as he rubbed his nose. Cyborg hit it and it went straight for Raven. She just whipped it back to Robin

with her dark energy. Robin then spiked it, winning the game. As they finished, the alarm started beeping again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's the Hive Five, look's like Jinx want's to finish what she started." said Robin sternly.

"Yeah...I'll just kick her ass again." said Kyzon under his breath. "Titan's GO!" yelled Robin as they ran out of the Tower.

"It's pretty far away so we'll have to fly, drive and ride." said Robin as he jumped on his R-Cycle. StarFire, Raven and BB were already in the air, and Cyborg was in his car.

Everyone sped off except for Kyzon. He counted down on his finger's. "5...4...3..210!" he yelled as he jumped off the Tower. His back seemed to cut open, but instead

revealed two grey wings. He hovered a little flapping his wings, and then flapped them one last time and zipped off with the Titan's. "WhooooOOO!" he yelled obviously

enjoying the rush. He flew right by Raven and StarFire, and they were shocked. He then landed on the ground and skidded a little as his wing's folded back into his back.

He tripped over a rock on the ground and fell down, but got up blushing. He shifted his eye's left and right, hearing the Hive Five laugh at him. He conjured his staff out of

nowhere again and plunged it into the ground and hit his knee's in a prayer. His eye's glowed again as his hair was pushed upward. "Azerath Kabaetrion Metro...Tredice!"

He yelled as the ground split open around the Hive five. "What the hecks going on? AHHH!" yelled Gizmo as the ground rose above them. "It's alright he won't hurt us."

said Jinx comfortingly. "Why not?" said Mammoth. "Let's just say his girlfriend's on board." said Jinx pointing to herself. "Ooooh sweet!'' said Gizmo as the ground

collasped beneath them 12 feet in the air. But Jinx appeared to have landed sofly on a peice of rubble, while the other's were thrown 5 feet in a direction.

"Well...he won't hurt me." said Jinx. Kyzon got up and pulled his staff out of the ground as the rest of the team showed up. "What is with you and the Dark Magic? You could hurt someone." critisized Raven

. "Sorry, your mom only taught me Dark Magic!" Kyzon told her. "...My mom?" asked Raven. Kyzon was about to answer when

Mammoth came out of nowhere and punched him in the face sending him into a nearby skyscraper window. Raven gasped but then started fighting Mammoth.

Robin was busy fighting that One eyeball dude(forgot name sorry). Kyzon got up from inside the office and rubbed his head. "Damn, that almost hurt!" he siaid as he

walked over to the broken window. His face was contorted in rage and his hair was pushed upward. His mouth changed as he grew long wolf fangs. His hair was out of the

braid and turnedn white with purple stripes. He also grew two wolf ears and looked like InuYasha (don't own him either). He grew a long wolf tail and long, sharp claws.

He stopped changing and jumped out the window and landed in front of Gizmo. "What the...AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Gizmo as he saw him.

Kyzon roared and when he was done, Gizmo had gone white. "AHHHHHHH" he screamed and rany behind Jinx. The Titan's looked at Kyzon and Raven gasped.

He started to change back but his hair stayed white with purple stripes. "Yeah, you better run" he yelled at the Hive Five as they ran.

The team were still staring at Kyzon. He felt himself being watched so he turned around.

"...What?" he asked stupidly. "Dude...are you even HUMAN?" asked Cyborg. "Uhh...I'm half human. Ehehehe." he laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his

neck. "And what's the other half?" asked BB. "Uhh...'cough Wolf Demon, 'cough'." he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN if you want me to continue just Read and Review.


End file.
